The Marauder's Love
by Funky Norwegian Bunny Friend
Summary: My take on how Lily and James came to be the Potters, set in their 6 th year, fluff galore and some general "Oh, I hope he likes me" angst.
1. Prologue and Perfume

************ Prologue And Perfume**************  
  
James Potter was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with his friends, on his merry way to the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, now in his 6th year.  
  
She was sitting there with him, smiling and looking better than ever. He couldn't understand how anyone could be so beautiful and smart, and still want to be friends with the Marauders as everyone called him and his best friends; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. His mind wandered off and he shifted his gaze from Lily Evans, the red-haired Gryffindor girl all the boys drooled over, to the window and the quickly shifting landscape outside.  
  
The summer before they started their first year of school, he and Sirius had made friends with the sandy haired shabby-dressed boy they had pulled a prank on, Remus obviously, and Peter who had suddenly burst into their compartment on their first train ride to Hogwarts telling how he had just barely escaped the claws of some older students looking for fun.  
  
Lily had joined them soon after they had so bravely rescued the damsel in distress from TALKING to a certain Severus Snape. She had put on a reprimanding glare and started telling them off for being so impolite, before she suddenly burst out laughing when Sirius started mimicking her behind James' back. After introductions they started their potential friendship with a game of Exploding Snap which terrified Lily so greatly (it wasn't her fault she wasn't used to exploding pieces of paper, which in muggle eyes was one of the most quiet games in the world. with the exception of strip-poker naturally) they showed her some of their proudest wizard-possessions instead, among other things a book that copied handwritings from a single letter (as in the letter 'A') and wrote disgustingly perverted suggestions to the person it copied the handwriting from.  
  
She 'oohed' and 'aaahed' much to their likings (but not in favour of the perverse notes they noticed), and demanded she showed them something magnificently and marvelling muggle. When she fished out a book of song- tunes that DIDN'T SING they practically laughed their heads off and wanted to go show everyone aboard the train, before she could even begin to tell them she had really wanted to show them a walkie-talkie set.  
  
Together they had all been sorted into Gryffindor, after a lot of discussion and anxious feelings aboard the train that same afternoon. Over the next few months they had become the best of friends, and shared a passion for troublemaking and Quidditch, except for Lily of course, who settled for an undying LIKE of fussing over the troublemakers. And she loved pranks. Except when she was pranked of course. Hypocrite? As one of Hogwarts more brilliant students she chose to ignore comments like that.  
  
They had also worried over Remus' disappearings, and after confronting him one night in the Common room; he had admitted that he was a werewolf. James and Sirius had stayed up late the night before trying to figure out what was wrong, since they had already agreed on the fact that Remus had ALOT of unhealthy relatives, when they suddenly saw a pattern. Having one ill relative was bad enough, but more than two every month showed lack of respect for family morals. Anyway, Remus had been devastated that they had found out, almost to tears when he told them, but Sirius had cracked one of his jokes again, something about "Jus' don' ask any girls out before they agree to kiss your furry face, now" and James had said that they would do something that could help him when transforming. Lily shocked them all by giving Remus a big kiss on the cheek and a hug, and comforting him by promising that this would never ever affect their friendship, because she knew that lycanthropy had nothing to do with how you were the rest of the month. They had all sworn to secrecy, and out of the blue one afternoon; James himself had come up with the idea of becoming animagus, although they knew that it was near impossible to do. But James wasn't Mr. Two-Hundred-and- Twenty-Three-Percent on His Transfiguration Exam for nothing. Sirius was just a few points below him as well, so they both helped Peter, who still had difficulties with the turn the hairpin into a needle thing poor lad, and soon, they were all studying late into the night deciphering runes of ancient times, steadily learning how to turn into an animal at will. They practised as well, but that was risky, so they settled with turning the fluffy armchairs of the Common Room into hippos, but it made such a hassle that Prof. McGonagall gave them detentions for a week.  
  
But then, they had their breakthrough in their 3rd year, and amusedly they gave themselves nicknames related to the animals they transfigured into.  
  
Sirius, the big and black grim of a dog, they called Padfoot.  
  
Peter, who had to settle for a smaller animal to transfigure into, a rat, was Wormtail, and he really didn't mind it at all, he was happy just to be in the group. And such an important part as well, after all, Peter was the one who had to press the knot on the Ruddy Tree (read Whomping Willow).  
  
Remus, whom they all respected as the best DADA (Defence Against the Dark Arts) student and feared the moon because of his health state, they named Moony.  
  
He himself, James, the stag among fainting girls (he shrugged easily) and as an animagus, was Prongs. At first they laughed and joked about the nicknames, but then they decided that this was their trademark, and it reflected their ability and personality that they were rightly a bit proud of.  
  
But Lily. She had been there as well during all those late night study sessions in the "Restricted Section" of the library, pointing out crucial material and facts they needed to know before completing a transformation. It had always disturbed him however, that Lily had refused to become an animagus herself. Very eager to learn and help the marauders, but secretive when it came to why she didn't want to take the last step towards becoming an animal. He knew that Remus had something to do with this secret as well, because he always seemed to take her side when they pestered her about her refusal. She had looked them sternly in the eye, her own special temper trademark, and told them she didn't believe she could do it, and that she didn't want to do something illegal. When they pointed out that if Peter could do it, she could, and that she had already done something illegal when she helped them, she had practically steam coming out of her ears and she walked off in a brisk trot. After that she had never said anything about it again, politely avoiding any later questions.  
  
* * * *  
  
James thoughts were abruptly ended when Lily tugged at his elbow gently, looking up at him with those wonderful green eyes. - James, what are you thinking about? she asked.  
  
His heart leapt, Great Wizards, she was so close he could smell her perfume. Naturally, boys his age never recognized perfume scents, but curiosity killed the stag, and he just had to find out what was giving him sleepless History of Magic classes. He found her perfume bottle one night they were pranking the girls last year, (no harm in a bit of green goo, honestly) and spent the rest of the night silently marvelling over muggle creations. Wizard perfumes had mooncalf eyelashes and unicorn aura as most important ingredients, but Lily's had just ordinary flowers and spices. And alcohol? What utter rubbish.. It smelt wonderful all right, but whatever happened to dawn-water from Norway? Maybe the wizarding world had something to learn from muggles after all? James fidgeted and decided it was best to answer before she felt his forehead or something just as distracting no matter how innocent the gesture.  
  
- Ehrm, eh, just how scared I was the first day at Hogwarts, he replied after struggling inwardly to divert his eye contact with her before he did something dim-witted. She smiled and nodded, and turned to look at the game of Exploding Snap that Sirius and Remus were playing.  
  
James let out an inaudible sigh of relief, how could he become so weak whenever she was so close to him? In one way, he felt stronger, like he could do anything as long as she was there, smiling at him. But in another way, he felt as though he would collapse any second from his wobbly knees and sharp intake of breath. Maybe if he inhaled fast and strong enough he would pull her mouth towards his? He blushed profusely and pretended to tie his shoe so as to hide his face. But Remus saw him, and winked pointedly and lifted his eyebrows looking at Lily's proximity to James. James blushed again, and pulled a hand through his hair as if he was wiping away any more certain thoughts.  
  
As the brilliant and clever wizards they were, his friends had quickly found out about his infatuation with their mutual female "acquaintance". At first he had been the butt end of all Sirius' teasing, and still Remus just wouldn't stop hinting to it every time they were together. And not in very subtle means either.  
  
His crush was discovered when he saw her studying alone one very late night in the common room last Easter holidays, after having slept very badly himself. In her nightgown she had never looked more serene or stunning, her red hair in an adorable disarray. She had cupped her face on her hand, and yawned when she looked up and smiled sleepily to him. Sweetly, she had asked how long he had been standing there looking quite dumb, and if he felt like joining her over to the fireplace. He had stood there, the stupid git he was, and with his mouth partly open looking at her like she was a mermaid, that is, not one of those European mermaids, rather those he had seen in pictures from the Pacific, much more beautiful and refined. She had come up to him grinning, and bit her lip when she gently put her index finger under his chin and pushed his mouth closed. Still wearing that awful precious grin, she said: "Is drooling while you're awake a general habit for boys that I have completely missed after knowing you for a couple of years, or is it something that you lads have perfected over the summer?"  
  
She had asked him as if she had not a tinkliest inkling of an idea that he might be drooling over her, but as if she was merely stating that his body functions were a bit out of sorts in the middle of the night.  
  
Then he had snapped out of it, as if by some miracle, and smirked before huffing and dragged her over to the chairs in front of the fire. They had talked all night, laughing and eating some candy they had found hidden under a pillow that turned out to be old and stale and for some reason loads of fun, and he realised he had always liked her, more than any other girls he had ever met or dated. He winced at the thought of his last girlfriend, steady for almost a year, a sweet Hufflepuff girl by the name of Kristine Qualmers. She was very nice, and surprisingly bright (no offence to Hufflepuffs), but she wasn't what he was looking for, she was a little too dependent on others. Like that Diggory fellow, who she just happened to start dating after their break-up. But first of all she wasn't Lily, as he had admitted to himself after a while.  
  
James chanced a glance in Lily's direction, and met her eyes. 'Damn those green eyes.' he thought. 


	2. Of Insulting and Butterflies

*************Of Insulting and Butterflies**************  
  
'James looked at me again', her mind whirled for a short minute. Unfortunately for her face, her mind had slight difficulties grasping the fact that "again" wasn't necessarily as good a thing as she wanted it to be. Especially if she AGAIN went beet red in the face. But this time she didn't, or at least James didn't get time to notice as the train huffed its way into Hogsmeade station. She thanked her lucky star ("The Dog Star" or "Sirius", she found out last year in Astronomy class to everyone's great amusement on Sirius' behalf) and hooked her arm in with Remus' as they stepped out of the compartment. Remus was the True Gentleman of the lot. Sure James was a gentleman if he really wanted to or if it benefited the greater cause, Sirius the ever- dashing charmer, and Peter the sincere complimenter, but Remus never ceased to show his true Gryffindor spirit and being this all around perfect guy.  
  
She loved Remus, but she wasn't IN love with him. If it hadn't been for James, she probably would have been, but as it turned out she knew she would never feel the same about anyone as she did James. James gave her this feeling, of comfort and loyalty.  
  
James had this air of confidence and pride, but he was also down-to-earth and easygoing. The world seemed to go around at exactly his pace; two long strides and a pick-up step. He was practically never stressed or lazy (well sometimes on Sunday mornings) just real comfortable and casual. Her mental image of James was never in Hogwarts' black robes or in a Quidditch outfit, but in casual laidback style clothing. She preferred him without a shirt; however, she thought that would be slightly conspicuous to whether or not she had platonic feelings for him.  
  
She was abruptly awakened from her thoughts as Remus asked her a question. "You're awfully quiet. Is something wrong?" he asked while she noticed three other heads nodding in her peripheral vision. "Yes, what pray tell, is bothering the little Mud-Queen now", sneered a voice from behind her. She turned around coming face to face with Lucius Malfoy and some of his other Slytherin friends. "I never said anything was bothering me, Malfoy," Lily said with dignity. "But now I have changed my mind. YOU are bothering me immensely", she said and walked away to the nearest horseless coach closely followed by Remus. Sirius laughed and slapped Lucius on the back. "Do you want to know what's bothering me, Malfoy?" he asked still smiling. But before Malfoy had a chance to answer, he continued. "You calling her names not even idiots like you deserve" he spat out. Malfoy glanced coldly up to the hand resting on his shoulder before stating menacingly "And what are you going to do to stop me, filthy Mudblood- lover?"  
  
Sirius was about to beat him into a pulp, but James couldn't stop himself from getting there first and punched Malfoy in the face. Then he growled threateningly towards the rest of the Slytherin lot all of whom backed away two steps. "I'll see you in detention, Malfoy" James said and stepped away from Lucius body lying on the ground. He was confident that the Slytherin would tattletale to his Head of House, who would then tell professor Dumbledore who in turn would give him detention as well as Malfoy, as clearly this wasn't entirely his fault. The headmaster never seemed to tire hearing James' version of the story, no matter how colourful. Sirius was so mad he didn't say anything else to the rest of the Slytherins, he just stood standing there until Peter had to drag him away lest he would stare them into stone. James stepped into the coach Lily and Remus were already in and sat down beside Lily. He looked at Sirius who was clearly signalling that they shouldn't tell her James had knocked a fellow student to the ground. He nodded in agreement, after all, she didn't believe in violence and she was a Gryffindor Prefect no less. As a Prefect Lily was bad enough, but with Gryffindor courage she was deadly. We're talking licence permits for Fantastic Beasts.  
  
Now she looked clearly disturbed, and James worriedly asked her if she was all right. She looked up at him with wary eyes and smiled very faintly. "Yeah." she said still holding his gaze as if to assure him she wasn't lying. He searched her eyes for more hints to what she was thinking about, before he grinned and commented her on her comeback remark at Lucius and slipping his arm around her shoulder giving her a one-armed hug. At this Sirius winked at him and preceded to tell Lily how proud he was of her until she blushed so hard everyone laughed. James was basking in the thought that she hadn't repulsively removed his arm, although he 'knew' that she probably only thought of him as a brother figure.  
  
Lily silently thanked her stars yet again for not letting everyone notice how much she was blushing due to James' arm around her, and that they all thought it was Sirius exaggerated and unmerited praise that made her go red. She sighed inwardly as the coach stopped and James' protective arms let her go, but she smiled and bit her lip self-consciously when he poked her with his elbow and said with his handsome smile "Cheer up, the Sorting Ceremony is starting in a few minutes". James always knew pretty much exactly what to say to make her feel better, and when he winked at her in a knowing fashion, she knew the boys were up to new pranks almost certainly involving the innocent first-years. She smiled to herself as she climbed the stairs leading up to the ancient castle.  
  
Lily never grew tired of their juvenile delinquent on-goings, their never- ending "no-no's" or "very-bad-but-hystericals". It was part of who they were, and she would never want to change that. No matter how many times they refurnished the girls dormitory. And disregarding the younger students who were daily battered from experimental pranks. And especially not considering how many detentions they served from the sole incident of doing something "interesting" to the caretaker's cat.  
  
But maybe things would be different this year? After all, James was Quidditch Captain this year, and a likely candidate for Head Boy next year. He had to serve as a role model for his students. Right?  
  
* * * That night Lily went to bed knowing for certain that this year would be different from all the previous years: there would be even more suicidal pranking and reprimands from the professors. Who would have known what trouble a coat hanger would be once it fell in the hands of the mighty Gryffindor Four? Or Severus Snape to be more precise. But James DID make a good impersonation of Peter Pan. Flying and everything. They should take an entrance fee just for the Feast entertainment.  
  
But then again, this year would also be another year of conflicted emotions for James.  
  
In the Common Room, they continued their version of Peter Pan, insisting Lily played Wendy. She didn't feel any better when James sprinkled "just a bit of homemade fairy dust" on her and insisted they take a flying lesson over the heads of giggling first year girls. He held her hand all the while they were in the air, and she had difficulties concentrating on what James wanted her to do as Wendy. It turned out the fairy dust was very efficient the first minute and a half, but she was also had reason to believe that the landing on top of James afterwards was what made her butterflies practically start a disco club.  
  
He even had the nerve to ask her if she wanted to have a go again. Blushing furiously, she had pushed herself off James and looked embarrassedly around at the staring crowd. Ten points from Gryffindor if you get near me with that powder again. Is that clear, Mr. Potter? She said this clearly so that all the first years would know who they were to stay away from if they wanted to graduate with at least something similar to pastel-colours, and for the sake of telling James she wasn't really pissed off. Now, now, Lily, no insulting my little mix, besides, I was thinking fondly of you all the while making it, Sirius said not at all serious. Yes, I can see how "Let's make Lily fly a bit so we all can get a look under her robes" is a very grand way of showing your appreciation of me, she said with her arms crossed. Damn! I didn't think of that. I should have made Remus fly with you instead! James said snapping his fingers as if he was clearly sorry he missed such an opportunity. Lily put her hands over her ears and shook her head. Look, I don't think anyone wants any more of this nonsense, and I'm sure Prof. Mcgonagall would mind as well, so I strongly suggest you get on up to your rooms. And if I find you sneaking about in the Girls section I'll personally make sure you won't be so quick to make fun of MY lower regions, she said threateningly. Remus looked at Peter, who chanced a glance at Sirius, who stared wide- eyed at Lily who was glowering at James. James was cowering, and tentatively took a step backwards. Err. Any of you lads a bit tired or up for some. er. homework? James sniggered before sprinting up the stairs. Lily smiled. Surely Peter hadn't been so eager to go to bed before? And she was positive Sirius hadn't refrained from having the last snigger since first year. Maybe they had gotten new bed curtains with lullabies that Remus had to try out? She shooed the remaining people up to bed and went up to her own room.  
  
The last she thing she thought before she fell asleep that first night back, was that those butterflies had probably invited guests and relatives by now, and relatives' relatives for that matter. 


	3. Second Bed to the Right and Straight On ...

********* Second Star To The Right And Straight On 'til Morning  
  
Peter plopped down on the bed. A very audible sigh of content was heard in the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Great being back in the love shack", Sirius said stretching. You could clearly see the smile on his face once he realised that his last sentence rhymed.  
  
"Why isn't my bed at home like this?" Peter's muffled voice came from the pillows.  
  
"I'm taking that as a rhetorical question, and advising Sirius to drop his comments about summer hygiene at the Pettigrew's."  
  
"Now, look here Remus that was completely uncalled for."  
  
"You know Prongs, I think that if you stare just a bit more to the left there you might be able to see into the Girls room", Remus continued, ignoring Sirius' attempt at coming off as an innocent teenage boy.  
  
"Really?" Sirius asked shuffling as fast as he could over to James's bed and looking intently at the wall. James looked questioningly up at his delusional best mate, and tried to persuade Remus that he was just thinking about.  
  
"Lily", Sirius supplied.  
  
"What Lily was wearing today", Remus added.  
  
"What Lily's wearing right now", Peter commented before shooting a wolfish grin at Sirius, who gave his approval of the insinuation by giving him a high five. James reddened and buried his head in his pillow.  
  
"I did not think such an absurd and juvenile thought", he protested rather meekly.  
  
"Prongs, do ye really think you have a chance with her if you never do anything to show your feelings?" Sirius asked reasonably.  
  
"Mate, she won't say no to you, she obviously fancies you as well", Remus said sincerely.  
  
"It's not obvious to me", James muttered.  
  
"Well, you DO have glasses you four-eyed nitwit." Sirius started-  
  
"Oh, bugger off will you?"  
  
"Why? Where?" Sirius mock threw out his arms in mid air so as to ask the Nothing for the answer.  
  
"You've fancied her pants off for all of summer, and the first thing you say to her is 'Have a nice summer Lily?'" Remus continued.  
  
"Wha'? What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing if you want to come off as a sun deprived child with a puppy love to match the energy of the sun."  
  
"You didn't even kiss her! That's just cold mate", Peter shook his head.  
  
"I was afraid she'd think me clingy, or taking advantage of her."  
  
"Taking advantage of her? A peck on the cheek? Tell me, when did you become this holy saint? What is snogging to you if can't even give the girl a proper greeting?"  
  
"You're a prat if you don't do something soon James, I saw Phil Makers lookin' mighty impressed with our fair maiden. You're no competition to the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain and Prefect unless you get your groove on", Sirius said trying to make him desperate.  
  
"What am I supposed to say? 'Hey Lils, I've been drooling over you for the last months so kiss me why don't you?' "  
  
"There's an in-between thing, James, and you know it. You're too bloody scared to do anything about it, and girls hate wankers."  
  
"I know all that. It's jus'. We've been friends for so long, and if she doesn't like me like that, an' I start gushin' out my feelings for her. It'll never be the same again. It will be awkward, and she would start avoiding me, and."  
  
"Lily's not like that. She's a sensible girl, and she's not worth it if she can't come to terms with you liking her."  
  
"Don't say that, I'll be heartbroken for an eternity now."  
  
"Yeah, I can picture it; "Sorry you lovely ladies, I'm just heartbroken. No, I'm not hurt. The name's Sappy, James Sappy." Sirius mocked, visualizing James hitting on girls years ahead.  
  
"I don't understand you, this should be easy. Just tell her how you feel, and sweep her off her feet. You'll be snogging before you can say "Cheesy- Sleezy-TeenWitch-Pick-up-Lines".  
  
"This isn't just a snog, Remus. I really like her, and she's my friend. I don't want to make any moves before I know she likes me even remotely the same way I feel about her."  
  
"I say you should just make your move, and then see how she reacts."  
  
"She's not a bloody light bulb, Peter! I can't just turn her on whenever I feel like confessing my . "  
  
"Your." Sirius prompted.  
  
"Your what exactly?" Remus asked genuinely curious.  
  
"My. " James stammered. She wasn't a crush, and he was beginning to believe she was more than a mere infatuation. Probably because they were such good friends right? Right?  
  
"Ehhrm, my strong obsession?" James asked uncertainly, looking at his friends for help to find out how deep this . thing. was in his heart.  
  
"Sure. if that's what the youngsters call it these days."  
  
"I remember the good old days when I was a lad', Remus sounded like an eighty year old man with plastic teeth, 'we called it lo."  
  
He was interrupted by a pillow from James' direction.  
  
"Shut your trap Moony. I'm going to sleep, we've got an early start tomorrow."  
  
"Ogling the girls again at breakfast are you James?" Sirius asked.  
  
James preferred a silence as an answer.  
  
It unnerved Sirius to no end; he'd be up half the night pondering whether or not James would attack him during the twilight zone for his rude comment.  
  
Alas, no attack, only a suspicious substance in his shoes the next day.  
  
**** Review! It makes me happy. I might even listen to suggestions. Sorry about the previous version of this chapter. Disaster. My only excuse is that it looked mighty much better in Word. Thanks all reviewers so far! I'll get my bum up and about with a new chapter as soon as this imaginary jetlag passes.**** 


	4. Of Fessing Up To Best Friends And Hogwar...

*********** Of Fessing Up to Best Friends****************  
  
Lily sighed heavily as she brushed her hair a chill night in mid November. She felt so utterly hopeless. What was she to do with these giggly feelings? It didn't help that James had now asked for a tutor in Divination, even though she didn't take that subject even. Any doings in the near vicinity of the H.M.S James was painful for her heart. Sadly enough, she couldn't even remember if she ever thought him less.. Perfect.  
  
"I know what's bothering you"; her best friend Arabella said smiling confidently.  
  
"Really? Please tell me, Ara, 'cause I have absolutely no idea and it's been disturbing me ever since you spilled that "Mindmesser Mix" on me in Potions the other day. What could you possibly have to say about my own life that I don't know already?" Lily said sighing sarcastically dramatic (A/N: or dramatically sarcastic.)  
  
"You're still moping over James."  
  
How could anyone say something about attractions and feelings that confident and offhandedly? Lily's mind whirled. When had she ever mentioned her infatuation? To anyone? And what did she mean 'still'?  
  
"All right, Bella, you just said an entire sentence that is unfamiliar to me. Please explain each fragment carefully. Pretend I am an eight-year old."  
  
"You. Are. Still. Moping. Over. James."  
  
"You can say it slower, or in Troll, but it won't make it any less unexplainable."  
  
"James. You like. Very long time. Still be liking. You no kissed James yet. You sad." Arabella said in a very Asian manner with many hand gestures.  
  
Lily tried desperately to keep a straight face, but after such a long time without telling anyone how she felt, she smiled foolishly and flopped down on her bed. She closed her eyes.  
  
"And what IF I happened to agree to that? Is it really that obvious?"  
  
"First of all, I wish you would have fessed up sooner, but I'll let it go for this time. Secondly, yes, it is a tad bit obvious, but James being the googly-eyed git he is, hasn't noticed as he spends his free time staring at you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Er. are you daft? He worships you, practically started a new religion, but he doesn't realise that you might like him back-, which is now confirmed. Note to self: Mission accomplished, E.T.A* Potter Marriage, before 1980."  
  
Lily smiled hopelessly, but then changed her mind and grabbed the nearest pillow and smashed it at her friend's head.  
  
"Sod off; leave a poor girl to dwell in her misery of lack of romance in peace instead of bringing false hopes. Let me dream of my Romeo and sunsets. I wouldn't tease me if I were you."  
  
"See? That's the glory of it! You are NOT me! So I get to tease you all I want.. Okay, I choose "Dirty Minds" for 100 points. Answer: The fluffiest and dream/daydream you've had about him."  
  
Arabella dropped the game-show-host-act, and gently lay down beside Lily on the large bed. "So, give me some information here, you've kept me in the dark for so long. I didn't even have space to wonder in; there was only the mere absence of light."  
  
"Really, did you expect me to guffaw and fawn over him every waking moment to you? You'd hate me---"  
  
"Yes, but there is an in-between thing."  
  
"I s'pose you're right. But you never asked, so I assumed you either didn't know anything, or you didn't want to know anything."  
  
"I was busy-"  
  
"Snogging."  
  
"Yes, but that's beside the point!"  
  
"What's the point again?"  
  
"The point is that you are avoiding my questions. I think. I lost track after the Absence of Light-monologue I had."  
  
"Well. I did dream he took me flying."  
  
"On a broom?"  
  
"Yes, silly, what else would he have taken me on? A magic carpet?"  
  
"Or a dragon." Arabella muttered hopefully. She practically had little pink hearts with wings fluttering about her head.  
  
"Yes, but we're not the same dragon people. It would clash."  
  
"Dragon people", what in Gryffindor's name are you on about?"  
  
"Oh, you know, there are different types of dogs for instance. You like. well, you like cats. Err. Okay, Sirius likes big black dogs, while that Trudy girl in Ravenclaw likes retrievers. I happen to like my Opal-Eye dragons, while James is more of a Welsh Green."  
  
"You're a loony."  
  
"Ah, yes, but a loon in love, mind you."  
  
"That's what scares me."  
  
Hogwarts' male diversity was easy to plot down. As an ironic wives' tale or female heirloom of Gryffindor House, the girls of said house had amusedly designed a lifeline for lost causes (daydreaming and romanced young ladies), who should not be deceived by the wicked ways of the Hogwarts young men. As to ensure the true love and felicity of the ancient line of Gryffindor girls, they had characterized particular traits to each individual House.  
  
Hufflepuffs are boys, slowly moulding into men who think they are ready for the world. Alas, Hufflepuffs are not usually so bright as to KNOW if they are ready or not, and tend to act before they speak. Quite flustering in the end, really, since they kiss you breathless, and leave you before they get their wits about them and realize they maybe should have said SOMETHING to the poor girl with a confused heart. But they always have good intentions, and great looks, which helps.  
  
Slytherins are not boys. The second the Sorting Hat pronounces them the new generation of Slytherin House, they are forced to become young men, obliged to never take anything lightly or assume that things are the way they are just because they seem "true".  
  
Nothing is ever true for a Slytherin, it is a trap proclaimed trustworthy until proven guilty. A trap devised to help only their foe, never themselves. Falsehoods and pretences are therefore their friends, and habitually used.  
  
Not all are cunning, but do not ensnare easily! Affections are not at all highly valued in a Slytherin mind. For in a Slytherin's eye, the heart is quicker than the mind to fault. Slytherins seldom lie straight to your face though, they slink around words effortlessly, and misinterpretations are not their fault.  
  
But albeit they will never realize or admit to himself or anyone else, a Slytherin's love is truer than most others. For only  
  
Truly,  
  
Madly,  
  
Deeply,  
  
can they love a significant other.  
  
Ravenclaw chaps are nice. Genuinely. They know exactly how to obtain affection from anyone they desire, they're really clever that way.  
  
Sometimes aloof, other times caring, they are always in their social element, never holding back anything worthy of saying. Which is a lot. Talking is their trait. This feature is a great gift, and quite infrequently abused. Very articulate if you know what I mean. If you find yourself alone with one dashing Ravenclaw male, he'll knock you off your feet with grand words and faint-provoking comments.  
  
But, where is the passion? They may say and do such heartfelt things, and so warmly meant and given, but hardly ever with passion. Their love is real, and comforting, and maybe obsession is a bad thing, but the fervour of romancing never lingers long with the standard Ravenclaw. And it is a truth universally acknowledged that witches are mad for ardour and devotion in love. No matter what House.  
  
Gryffindor lads are tough to beat.  
  
Lads.  
  
That's what they really are. Too mature to be boys, and never truly a man before after graduation. Well, THAT depends on how you define "a real man", if it's how randy they are in nightly exhibitions before they are fully fledged wizards then they might very often be real men the whole lot of them. These bad boys truly and naively believe that all witches dream of The Knight In Shining Armour. Although some of us do, it does not mean that we are subjects to some massive syndrome of Middle Age Appreciation. It means that girls should use this to their gain, perhaps in sought for a little more than just a snog out of reach from the caretaker's claws.  
  
Pretend to be offended if they are so gallant it unnerves you.  
  
Slip in tasteful comments about certain Prince Charming Traits, and what you think of it. Sure as a cat is afraid of the vacuum cleaner, the next thing they do to (try to) impress you will be suspiciously near the mark of your remark.  
  
Gryffindor boys might be brave and courageous in the face of homework and teachers, but more often than not lack confidence when it comes to girls. Which of course make them behave so utterly charming and convincing.  
  
At the same time, if they set their hearts on something, they don't tire easily. Which indicates how much they actually care for you. And look out Ravenclaws, here troops the source of competition in: Passionate as Gryffindor males are, they also feel an urgent need to display this trait whenever it comes to matters of the heart. Let's not repress these wants now.  
  
***  
  
* = Estimated Time Arrival Allrighty then! I'm feeling in a bit of a rush to get this story going, it being about two months until the new Harry Potter release. In other words, all my characters might turn out to be out of character, and we wouldn't want any of that would we? *whispers: say yes! * There are rumours and confirmations that there will be some details about Lily and her life, which might confuddle my own version. Sigh. Now! Get on with it and REVIEW! 


	5. Fwoopers and Fears

A/N: Well, another day, another chapter (she says merrily as if she posted new chapters every day. NOT BLOODY LIKELY people!) Nothing much happens here, it's just to get the story going.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, Hers. Looser, Winner. Student, contract with Bloomsbury AND Warner bros. This is getting really depressing. ***  
  
Fwoopers and Fears  
  
Lily was busying herself with a last-minute proof-reading of her Transfiguration essay ("The Disadvantages of Home-Transfiguration") when James and Remus strolled over to the Gryffindor Common Room work table.  
  
James was considering coming back another time, she looked so "untouchable" with her head in her hand and a quill tapping on her scroll.  
  
Remus saw the hesitation coming when James turned to say something, and wisely quickened the pace so James was forced to follow him in standing behind Lily's chair. Remus made a gesture with his head as to say "Go on then you fool", and James promptly cleared his throat to get Lily's attention. Lily gasped, and her hand holding the quill made an abrupt movement and knocked over her inkbottle. She turned around quickly with eyes wide open, and quickly turned it into a frown before turning back again. Half-heartedly she gently held up her essay against the light of the nearest fire. She now realised Professor McGonagall would have a hard time trying to read ink on ink, and sighed deeply before falling back into her chair.  
  
James grimaced. "Sorry." he mumbled. He vaguely heard Remus whispering "Way to go mate."  
  
Lily then looked around at him again, and to his immense surprise she smiled faintly. For some reason this also scared him. Was he going to get in a lot of trouble? He'd rather face Filch when caught red-handed, than Lily the redheaded.  
  
"No problem" she replied then, and he squinted as if to try and decipher how sincere she was. When she turned around again and magically removed the ink from her essay, he gave a very audible sigh of relief.  
  
"Such a good thing I'm a witch, James. Don't you agree?" she said lifting a corner of her mouth up in a slight smirk. She glanced at his sheepish features and grinned to Remus. "Are you done scaring me to death? Just let me secure the inkbottle before you give it another try."  
  
"We didn't come here to frighten you, Lily." Remus gave James a good elbow in the ribs.  
  
"I know, Remus, Sirius would have been here for that." Lily replied.  
  
Remus glared at James.  
  
"Oh. Right. Er.So Lily, what's your plans for the Christmas Holidays?" James tried to get his act together.  
  
"I meant to go home, James, that's pretty much what I ALWAYS do.."  
  
James laughed nervously, he always had a fear of asking girls if they wanted to visit his home. For some reason, the thought of their rejection or his mum saying "Would you look at that dirt on the back of your neck!" in front of said girls, made him just a tad nervous.  
  
"Well. erhm, you see, it's like this. My parents are having this sort of fancy dinner-and-dancing on my father's birthday, and my mum sort of, er." he trailed off looking hopelessly over at Remus for help.  
  
"What James is not very good at here, is the part of actually inviting you to this event," Remus drawled. He pointedly raised his eyebrows to assure the gaping Lily that this wasn't a practical joke.  
  
"What about it?" she asked James with a slight crease in her forehead.  
  
"What about what?" James asked.  
  
"What about your mother sort of, kind of, almost, maybe." she hinted.  
  
"Oh, she suggested I invite some friends over, as it tends to get boring with only Ministry officials. And she, very kindly, threatened to poison my pet fwooper if no girls showed up."  
  
Lily's eyes lit up. She'll say yes! James thought excitedly.  
  
"You have a pet fwooper?! Oh, I've got to see that! They're very rare in this part of the world, they don't like fog, I believe." she said animatedly.  
  
James' heart dropped just a few kilometres. He had thought girls were mad for dances, and this one was fancy! She didn't react giggly before he mentioned a stupid bird he'd gotten from his Auntie Annie.  
  
"Oh sorry, didn't mean to get so excited over a bird", Lily said apologetically. "My dad's sort of a bird specialist, and he practically went fanatical when he saw the birds in my copy of 'Fantastic Beasts'." she rambled on. "When did you say the party was?"  
  
"New Years Eve. We tend to make it a double celebration, even though my dad's birthday is the 30th of December."  
  
"Lovely!" she exclaimed happily. "I'd love to come, James, otherwise I'd be trading New Year's resolutions with my shadow. Mum and Dad always go to this grown-up party, and this year they were planning on leaving me home alone. Petunia obviously convinced my mum she was an adult too, but I can't imagine how she ever managed THAT." James grabbed his heart from the clouds this time, and managed a somewhat normal pleased look. "Tha's thrilling Lily, it would be a drag without you anyway" he said.  
  
Lily blushed very faintly and turned her head an angle that didn't display the colours of her cheeks, and softly asked how and when she should get there. She knew of course where the Potter mansion was, multiple birthday parties had been held there with nearly all of Gryffindor house invited. But it was a long way from her own muggle town to James' home in some forgotten land of magical mist and strong, vaguely familiar calls of nature surrounding it. Suspiciously peaceful that place was.  
  
"Floo?" James suggested.  
  
"Preferably as a last resort."  
  
"Well, you could always ride with Sirius on his flying motorbike."  
  
"He finally got it then, the ruddy sodding lucky bastard. If he'll have me, I won't refuse such a confusingly attractive offer", Lily said.  
  
She could stand Sirius for a while, if she was going to fly a motorbike! Forget the kites and bring on the dangerous vehicles! Better not tell mum though. She'd probably rage about for an hour before saying something like "If you fall off and break every bone, don't come running to me." Total waste of time and energy, conversations like that.  
  
"Will I be the only girl?" she suddenly remembered to ask.  
  
"My sisters will be there. Do you need any other girls?" James asked worriedly.  
  
Asking a girl he knew very well was hard enough, and SHE hadn't giggled yet.  
  
"No, guess not. Well, as I said, I'd love to come, thanks for inviting me."  
  
"Sure Lily, no problem. And I'll ask Sirius about the lift. See you at breakfast then." James said smiling bashfully before leaving hurriedly.  
  
Remus stayed and grinned at her. "So, got a dress yet then? My cousin refused to go to a party on two weeks notice when she didn't have a brand new outfit."  
  
"Well, she probably wasn't very good at sowing charms then," Lily winked.  
  
Remus sniggered. Lily obviously wasn't one of those silly girls who only cared about the accessories. Little did he know, Lily was frantically searching her mind for some of those she could use.  
  
"I'm guessing I am going to have to look smashing at this gathering then, since you are so kind as to make me nervous already?" she continued.  
  
"Well, as James said, Ministry people are coming. Besides, I know none of us would mind showing you off in a nice dress." he said and looked pointedly at James, stepping out of the portrait frame.  
  
Lily didn't catch his deeper meaning behind that look, but she did see James, and she blushed furiously at the thought of him complimenting her on her looks.  
  
Satisfied with her expression, Remus excused himself to follow Sirius and Peter out of the Common Room.  
  
Lily snapped out of her dreamy state, she didn't want to miss breakfast. James would be there. And he would be in class as well.  
  
Thank Merlin the professors hadn't noticed her inability to pay attention in class these past months. It wasn't her fault James was so dashing when he non-conspicuously passed notes with the rest of the Marauders. 


	6. Holding Her Hand

A/N: Okay. It's here.  
  
Disclaimer: Most usual, and ALL UNUSUAL disclaimers apply.  
  
*** Holding Her Hand  
  
The Library at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was dark and getting rather cold as the time neared curfew, and the old smell of books was suddenly blended with cool night air from outside the large windows.  
  
The few lingering students were hastily scribbling down notes and finishing off essays with flourishes before heading off to the dormitories.  
  
Soon the only occupants were Lily and Madam Tarnpot, each absorbed in their own things. Lily was jotting down whatever particularly fascinating facts she could find about the Lethifold in "Dangerous Nothings and Invisible Foes".  
  
Madam Tarnpot was busy with a futile attempt at finding her pink feather quill, as two third years had been dared to transfigure it into an "unmentionable", and hence Sirius picking it up and eyeing the librarian with a disgusted air before draping it around Peter's head.  
  
Peter never did like pink underwear.  
  
The time ticked slowly behind Madam Tarnpot's crouched figure, and when the clock struck half past "Better consider the lovely, cosy, warm Common Room, curfew's up in about an hour", Lily's head popped up and scanned the now empty halls of the Library. She scanned her parchment to see if she had sufficient material for her essay, and decided to leave before it got too late. It was so dreary there anyway with no one else around. Besides, James coming in all sweaty from Quidditch training was always worth a peek.  
  
She rose from her seat, and gathered her scattered books. With a nod and smile to the flustered Madam Tarnpot, Lily swished out of the Library a little after eight thirty.  
  
The Hogwarts corridors always seemed so big and gloomy at night, the magic walls brimming over with ancient secrets. Lily wasn't afraid, she just liked it better at day, when the sunlight covered the walls, giving the castle a medieval air, and when the paintings weren't whispering.  
  
But, Lily thought, being normal is vastly overrated. The corridors were a lot more exciting with magic in the air, and she wouldn't trade her castle for any muggle school in the world.  
  
As she rounded the corner between the History of Magic classroom and the stairs going down towards the Great Hall, her bag suddenly ripped open, and all her school supplies went plopping to the floor.  
  
"Bloody hell" she murmured irritated.  
  
She reached down for her bag, and inspected the slit in the bottom. She frowned, her bag wasn't that torn? In fact, her bag was in pretty good shape even though she had used it for a year or so already, except for the very obvious tear straight across the bottom of it. Still frowning, she decided there was nothing she could do about it now, and went down on her knees to pick up her belongings.  
  
As she reached for her notebook, she noticed a pair of black shoes standing right in front of her. Boy shoes.  
  
She looked up, and frowned before reaching for her book again. "What are you standing there for, Malfoy?" she asked. "Haven't you ever seen someone picking up her books off the floor in a deserted corridor late at night before?" she asked ironically.  
  
How odd, Malfoy just happening to be around the corner when her bag suspiciously tore open for no particular reason.  
  
"No, actually. Need help?" he smirked.  
  
"Not really" she said, but he was already bending over for her Charms book.  
  
Silence.  
  
Then, just as she grabbed her note from the Library, Malfoy's hand covered hers, seemingly in an attempt to pick up the note himself.  
  
"Sorry" he said, but his hand still stayed. It was warm, and big, but there was no comforting warmth in his eyes.  
  
She looked him directly in his pale eyes, and snatched her note fro under his hands. She stood up, and noticed in the corner of her eye that her possessions were no longer on the floor, but in her grasp, as well as Malfoy's. Patiently she thought it might be best to wait until he decided to hand it back to her, and she shuffled her heavy books so they were lying neatly in her arms.  
  
Malfoy had come closer, but still, no hint that he might think of offering up her Dark Arts book or best quills. She awkwardly noticed she was nearly pinned to the wall, and tried not to look nervous. Malfoy took yet another step closer and she saw him smile evilly when she backed up unconsciously. Suddenly he leaned over, and placed his free hand on the wall behind her, so as to trap her when he handed her the books.  
  
She tried to smile innocently as she placed a delicate hand on them, and her thoughts untrustingly remembering various hexes and curses.  
  
As she tried to take her books though, Malfoy wouldn't let go, and he smirked slightly in what he thought would be an alluring and disarming grin, but that terrified Lily. Hesitantly, she glanced up curiously.  
  
"What do I get for helping the lady in distress?" he tried to charm her.  
  
"Get? What do you mean, "get"? It's called common courtesy, do you want money or something?" Lily said getting a bit riled up.  
  
She didn't like being pressed into a corner like some mouse, it made her uneasy. Like she didn't have control of the situation.  
  
"Ah, so young, and so naïve. No, I don't want your money, Lily." he said, his face closing in on hers.  
  
Lily got angry. She wasn't going to put up with this.  
  
"Lily?! Since when was I Lily to you?! Thanks for the help, but would you PLEASE get out of my FACE, Malfoy!" she said loudly.  
  
She squirmed and tried to push him away, but Malfoy pressed her harder against the wall.  
  
"It's just a kiss, lass", Malfoy said.  
  
Lily couldn't move her hands, or else she would have had her wand out and pointed at his slimy head before he could say: "pucker up".  
  
He leaned in closer, and was just about to kiss her when she turned her head so he only got a mouthful of hair. When he put his hand up to get her red tendrils out of his mouth, she swiftly pushed him away and stepped out of his grasp.  
  
She reached into her pocket to get her wand, but found nothing but a quill instead. She frowned and looked up, and saw Malfoy smirking again at her, tauntingly swishing her wand in the air.  
  
"Looking for this?" he said.  
  
"Give it here", she said firmly.  
  
He just smiled and waved the wand murmuring something inaudible. Lily found herself levitating just a few inches off the ground, slowly towards Malfoy.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
James stepped out into the cold Scottish night air, after a round of Quidditch practice. His hair was slightly damp from the shower in the Locker Rooms, and his jumper was still not entirely covering his torso yet. He was longing for the warmth of the fire in the Common Room, and possibly the presence of a lovely girl he knew had made somewhat of a promise to look at some Arithmancy figures with him.  
  
He grinned foolishly when he thought of what Sirius might say to that lame excuse to get her attention, but quickened his pace when he realised he didn't care, as long as it happened.  
  
Taking as many steps as he could manage at a time, he panted his way up the many stairs towards Gryffindor Tower so as not to be late for curfew in just a few minutes.  
  
Rounding a corner again, he stopped abruptly and stepped back when he saw two figures standing very close to each other. Not a bloody couple again, he thought vaguely, there had been two others down by the Hufflepuff corridor.  
  
He hated to interrupt such very intimate moments, he always felt like a little boy sneaking a peek at fortunate lovers. He slunk back a bit, and just as he was turning around to find another route, he thought of what he had just seen.  
  
Red hair, and a petite form against a larger male body.  
  
Red hair? Lily? James paled.  
  
Did she have a boyfriend? Was she having secret rendezvous with some sloppy Ravenclaw?  
  
He had to sneak another look; he had to know who the lucky guy was.  
  
Just when he slinked around the corner, he heard a distinct shrill voice: "Stop it you slimy jerk, get your hands off me this instant!"  
  
James immediately jerked up and headed towards his unhappy friend. He grabbed Lily by the cuff of her robes and pulled her towards him, while shooting his hand out against the chest of whoever the dirty git was.  
  
Lily stepped behind James' large frame, and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. James hadn't even looked at her, but set his eyes on Malfoy with a deadly glare. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" he said, wringing the clothing he'd grabbed just below Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy had quickly lost his satisfied grin when he felt James' sudden anger gripping at his robes.  
  
Then Malfoy pushed James away, and smirked. "Oh, how unfortunate, Potter got his little girlfriend warmed up by a Slytherin before he got to", Malfoy sneered tauntingly.  
  
James frowned, no matter what girl; he wouldn't let Malfoy discriminate girls without serious retribution.  
  
He drew out his wand, but Malfoy was faster with Lily's wand behind his back.  
  
"Culmare!" he cursed.  
  
But he missed James, by an inch, as the Gryffindor used his speedy Quidditch reflexes and ducked toward Malfoy.  
  
Then he punched him. Hard. With a wand poking out.  
  
Malfoy stumbled backwards, and Lily's wand fell to the floor when he reached for his broken nose with both hands. For a moment he groaned, and James thought he would turn to face Lily.  
  
Then Malfoy scowled, and reached for his own wand.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" James said, and sent Malfoy crashing into the wall.  
  
James looked hard at Malfoy's body slumping against the wall, and turned around finally.  
  
He still had a fuming look, but when he saw Lily his face fell.  
  
Her hair was dishevelled, her lip looked swollen, and she was protectively holding her arms across her chest.  
  
But her eyes were the worst. James looked down at the floor and gulped before looking up again.  
  
Her eyes, those usually bright and happy eyes, were now cold and distant. She looked at him, but she wasn't really looking at him, she was almost gazing toward some inner ghost haunting her.  
  
He didn't dare touch her yet, no matter how much he wanted to, but he called her name softly.  
  
She didn't answer, but she had stiffened and looked him straight in the eye. James was careful not to blink, the last thing he needed was her distrust.  
  
He called her again, and this time a tear slid down her cheeks and she sniffled. She blinked finally, and looked a bit more human again.  
  
Then she got to her senses again, and glowered angrily at the boy lying sprawled at the floor.  
  
"Stupid bastard" she mumbled and wiped away the tear.  
  
James sighed a breath of relief and looked at the floor. All her books were sort of all over the place, and he quickly summoned them all to his arms with his wand.  
  
Then he nodded to Lily and asked if she was ready to go. She cocked her head to the side and went over to him.  
  
Carefully she took his right hand from where he was holding her things and put her hand in his and looked down. She squeezed tightly, and looked up with her normal green sparkly eyes again.  
  
"Now, I'm ready to go", she said smiling thankfully.  
  
James smiled back. Now wasn't that something? He got to be a hero, AND walk away with the girl.  
  
But he only breathed deeply and led Lily towards the tower. They didn't say anything, but both felt they didn't have to, and it was a comfortable silence anyhow.  
  
James glanced at her uncertainly now and then though, just to see if she was really okay.  
  
He stopped in front of a snoozing Fat Lady.  
  
"Are you going to be allright?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Yes, James", she said turning towards him as well.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She smiled softly and leaned in against him in a gentle hug. She turned her face, and then she kissed him on the cheek, mere millimetres from the corner of his mouth.  
  
It was almost just a nuzzle, but James coloured to the roots of his hair. "I'm sure. Thank you, James", she said gratefully.  
  
James wanted to say something, anything, and moreover, he wanted to kiss her back.  
  
But he didn't want her to think he was using her when she was vulnerable, so he bit back his own feelings and valiantly went over to the Portrait hole. He gently prodded the Fat Lady on her shoulder, and she awakened with a grunt.  
  
"What are you silly teenagers doing out after curfew?" she reprimanded. "Smashing pumpkins" James grinned. The Fat Lady shook her head, and swung out to let them in.  
  
Once inside, they spotted the rest of the Marauders doing homework in the far corner.  
  
James was about to head over, when Lily held him back with a hand on his arm.  
  
"Don't tell them", she pleaded. Poor little flower. Didn't want others to worry about her, even when she was so desperate for love and affection.  
  
"They'll understand, Lily."  
  
She bowed her head. When she looked up again, she had a determined air about her, and he knew she was upset.  
  
"All right, I won't breathe a word. But don't you think Malfoy deserves a bit of rough measures?"  
  
"Yes. But you 'roughened' him a bit yourself, and he'll be found by the caretaker, and he'll receive a detention for staying out after curfew. Filch won't ask any questions about his physical state."  
  
"But he-"  
  
"It's the holidays tomorrow anyway. You won't send him home for Christmas with an unrecognisable face!"  
  
"What if we make sure he'll still be recognised?" James joked. Vain attempt at lightening the mood.  
  
"James, you won't get into more trouble than you already are because of me! If Malfoy tells McGonagall that you attacked him, you're in for a rough year, and there goes your shot for Quidditch Captain and head Boy next year."  
  
She sighed. She didn't want to fight him. Not now, she just wanted to hold his hand again, and feel that everything was as it should be.  
  
"I'm tired", she said suddenly. And she looked forlorn and lost again. Like she had lost her conversation thread. Then she glanced up at him.  
  
"You know how I feel about this, don't disappoint me and go on some stupid crusade against the Slytherins", she said and cupped his face in her hand.  
  
"Goodnight, James", she said decidedly. She had, in no uncertain terms, declared that the conversation was over.  
  
"Yeah. G'night", he sighed when she dropped her hand and turned to walk up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
Stubborn thing didn't know what was best for her, he thought lovingly.  
  
But he wasn't going to go against her word. So he watched her walk up the stairs, and then he headed over to his roommates.  
  
When asked why their common friend was going to bed so early, he merely quoted her when she had said she was tired.  
  
And when they commented on how adorable they had looked coming in through the portrait hole, he just smiled good-naturedly and say they were 'just talking'.  
  
But in his dreams later on, he would not only talk to her, but he'd make her laugh, and he'd kiss her a bit. But mostly he would just hold her hand.  
  
A/N: Feedback people!!!! Need! ME!  
  
Got reviews? (milk?)  
  
Okay, the curse Malfoy used is a figment of my imagination, and inspired by the word "culminate" which could mean "finish off" in Funky Terms. The book Lily reads in the Library is also MINE. *Fighting the urge to say "my precioussss" *  
  
Don't know when next chapter is up. soon okay? 


	7. Partial to Redheads

*********************Partial to redheads: ************************  
  
Happily leafing through one of her Christmas presents, a rare hardback version of "Understanding the Unfathomable"; Lily was lying in her bed thinking about the odds and ends she'd received during the years.  
  
She had been very grateful for her presents and such last year, but she was just a tad disappointed when nearly ALL her friends had given her a book.  
  
'Am I really that boringly bookish?' she had thought miserably.  
  
If she had been a muggle without magic powers and many years of schooling behind her, she would have been downright livid with dismay. But as it were, she had received the most interesting books she could imagine, and was really very satisfied.  
  
This year, however, was a bit more reassuring. Only one book, from Anna Roland, the Ravenclaw Prefect, and all the others were fascinating thing-a-loos from the wizarding world.  
  
Sirius, the naughty boy, had given her a male-voiced mirror, charmed to sound like the Slytherin Quidditch Captain.  
  
Thank Merlin Mr. Dagger didn't visit the Gryffindor girls dormitory so often, she could only imagine what his facial expression would be if he heard the mirror wolf-whistle at muggleborn Lily Evans with his own Irish tone.  
  
Remus, the ever-thoughtful chum, had given her a fabulous bottle-green cloak; with special charms to keep her warm on winter Quidditch matches. Remus obviously knew what she prioritised; James on a broom over health matters, any day.  
  
Peter, sweet lad, had apparently made an effort this year, and even dared to walk into a jewellery shop.  
  
James, she blushed, had been even more considerate. She hadn't told a soul, and still he managed to get her exactly what she wanted. But it must have taken him a long time to find it.  
  
Star-keepers were rare in Britain. Even Diagon Alley only carried two samples a year. A bit costly as well.  
  
She would have bought it for herself if she hadn't needed an owl.  
  
A Star-Keeper was almost an encyclopaedia for stars, letting you locate one star at a time, providing information about it, and a way to project an image or more info into it yourself. And you didn't even need a wand to operate it, and was naturally a must-have for Squibs interested in Astronomy.  
  
She'd wanted it after hearing Sirius go on and on about his star namesake, and his sisters and brother's namesakes.  
  
If Lily's family had a thing for flowers, the Blacks had some sort of mania for stars.  
  
Cassiopeia, Sirius' mother.  
  
His older sister Aludra, her name signifies "maidenhood".  
  
His older brother Atlas. "He who dares". His middle name was Altair, meaning "flying one".  
  
Chara. "Joy". Older sister.  
  
Sirius. Peculiarly enough, his name means, "scorching".  
  
Thankfully, none of them had names like Betelgeuse or Nihal ("camels quenching their thirst").  
  
But Lily had found that she wanted to know more about the stars, and found it reminded her of home. Her Mum had always described herself as star-crossed in love with her Dad, and he had this fancy for stargazing himself.  
  
Home seemed so distant now after so many years at Hogwarts. She would never be a real muggle again, and she knew that she would truly be a part of the wizarding community once she graduated.  
  
But that didn't mean she would forget her parents, her childhood. She would live in a wizard house, but she wouldn't dismiss her muggle ways entirely.  
  
This Star-Keeper was a reminder of sorts, and a means of keeping her very different lives separated and still being able to reminisce.  
  
James probably hadn't put that much thought into it, but he was a dear to give it to her anyway.  
  
The she remembered the party was to be this afternoon, and Lily had been a nervous wreck yesterday when she had scuttled about trying to find an outfit. Petunia had complained over her extreme use of the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
"What are you primping for, like there'll be any boys who'd look at a freak like you", she'd said.  
  
"Who's saying they ever look at you", Lily had muttered angrily. Regretting her comment, she was glad when it turned out Petunia hadn't heard her.  
  
"What was that?" Petunia scowled at her.  
  
"Oh, patience is a virtue." Lily had supplied quickly, grateful for her own fast thinking. Good thing it sounded somewhat similar.  
  
***  
  
Lily froze suddenly when she heard the roaring of an engine.  
  
Right outside her window.  
  
Looking up from under her bedcovers, Lily was startled to see Sirius, languidly leaning against his motorbike, more than 8 feet up in the air.  
  
She cried in astonishment and leaped out of bed.  
  
She struggled to open her window, and when she finally did she was almost panting with excitement. "What are you doing here? I mean, I know the party's today, but that's LATER, and it's ruddy six o'clock in the morning", she rambled. She blushed furiously when she added "And I'm not even properly dressed yet, you idiot, and this is a MUGGLE neighbourhood, what on earth are you THINKING showing up here, in the AIR, and ."  
  
"Now, calm down Lily, and hold your horses." Sirius said. Thank Gryffindor he hadn't said "Don't get your knickers in a twist", or she would have been mortified.  
  
"The muggles are fine. It's too early."  
  
He leaned onto her windowsill, "Mind if I come in?"  
  
"Sure, I guess." she frowned. If Petunia found him in her room, she'd never live it down with her parents.  
  
Sirius heaved himself in, and didn't even glance at his bike, swaying slightly to the left while hovering right outside her glass.  
  
"So, I was thinking you could dress," Lily's eyes widened, "in the bathroom or whatever" he added hastily, "and then we'd head over to James'. We're invited for breakfast with Mrs. Potter, in exchange for promising to decorate the house for this evening."  
  
Lily looked at her watch. She'd have to get her things, dress, and leave a note for her parents all in about ten minutes if they were going to avoid Mr. Flakker. He enjoyed jogging in the early hours. She nodded to Sirius and made him keep quiet, while she got ready.  
  
Big mistake leaving him alone.  
  
Fine, she had a muggle house and it was undoubtedly fascinating for young wizard folk like Sirius, but he didn't have to fickle with her alarm clock.  
  
Poor Petunia. She was horridly pale when she came into the room just when Sirius and Lily zoomed off on the bike.  
  
They might as well have taken a spaceship for the look on her face.  
  
Lily couldn't contain her laughter when she noticed Sirius winking at her sister, and then he put on some speed and headed northwards.  
  
***  
  
As Lily swung her legs over the bike after landing very nearly safely in front of Potter Manor, she sighed happily.  
  
The front door opened, but she didn't notice she was so high on adrenaline.  
  
She did a little skip and a turn, and threw out her arms as if flying again. She turned towards Sirius and exclaimed with all her joy how completely wonderful that trip had been.  
  
He just smiled knowingly in return. The he looked up and spotted the greeting committee and nodded to James and Remus.  
  
James was goggling Lily after that energy spin she did.  
  
Lily didn't notice. She was running her fingers over the black machine, stroking it and looking at it with sparkling eyes.  
  
James smiled at Lily's expression, he always got this giddy feeling when she was happy. Her hair looked so vibrant against the snow, and her cloak was so really fitting his throat tightened a bit. He couldn't get himself to speak just yet, so he just watched her.  
  
"What are you naming it?" Lily asked with a manic grin. Surely Sirius would have a name for his precious motorbike.  
  
"Black Shadow" he answered. He smiled smugly.  
  
Lily laughed heartily and slapped the seat of the bike. "Tha's hysterical! "Black Shadow"" she imitated Sirius' proud, deep rumble of a voice.  
  
"I like it, Sirius, really I do. Fab name. And great ride."  
  
She skipped over to him and gave him a friendly hug. Sirius hugged her back, but then she felt him stiffen and she let go.  
  
The look on James face was not very reassuring while Sirius had Lily's arms around him, so naturally he'd straightened up and looked awkwardly in a different direction.  
  
Lily was a bit confused, but it wasn't really important and she turned around towards the bike again.  
  
"I almost can't wait to go home again," she said quietly and dreamily, not noticing the others yet.  
  
Remus couldn't stand the tension that had built up between Sirius and James within those few seconds, and promptly cleared his throat.  
  
Lily spun around, and an enormous smile spread across her face.  
  
"James! You bloody have to try this thing!" she squealed and ran over. She didn't hesitate a second before leaping into James and giving him a hug, and she couldn't help but give him a kiss on the far end of his cheek.  
  
James didn't know what to say. It was all he could do to refrain from touching his cheek where she had kissed him. Kissed him. Lily, had. Kissed him. Wow.  
  
Lily was still sort of half holding on to him, and she looked into his eyes.  
  
She took a deep breath. "Have a happy Christmas, James?"  
  
'Christmas? Oh, that good thing that happens once a year', he thought airily.  
  
"Yeah, good", he said not even realising he was saying it.  
  
Lily blushed when she noted her hands were still grabbing his jumper, and let go. She turned to greet Remus and gave him a squeeze as well.  
  
"How was the full moon, dear?" she asked concernedly when she let go of him. Spending Boxing Day recovering from the effects of lycanthropy couldn't have brought out the spirit of Christmas.  
  
"It went smoothly." Remus answered non-commitedly as usual.  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows, and said that she would cheer him up.  
  
Then she looked expectantly at James, still in a daze, and scanned the Potter estate while he got his act together. It was a beautiful landscape, it had this Scottish feeling to it.  
  
James ushered them all inside, and at his mothers insistence they obediently went to wash their hands before meeting up in the dining room for breakfast.  
  
Sirius helped himself to a large amount of food, and then glanced over at Mrs. Potter. Then he shared a look with Remus before saying:  
  
"Say, Mrs. Potter, we have something of great importance to ask you."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously. "If this has anything to do with my shrubbery and what state it might be in", she narrowed her eyes,  
  
".you're in serious trouble, and I mean it, not a word about Sirius/serious puns either. I just finished talking to Mrs. Almer, and she didn't speak too fondly of her last visit. You know, the one where you mixed "Hallucination Draught" into her tea. She's still having nightmares from those hyacinths."  
  
Sirius grinned, but after losing his trail of thought after that reprimanding monologue, he looked to Remus for help. Remus cocked his head to the side and glanced over at Sirius again.  
  
"We were just curious to whether or not you thought Garble the Grimm looked better before or after he dyed his hair purple?"  
  
"Oh. That", Mrs. Potter said simply.  
  
"Well, I liked it better after. Purple is a bit more 'magical' than turquoise, at least more elegant. But natural hair colour is by far my first choice."  
  
"I agree, Mrs Potter", Sirius smirked. "Brunettes all around!" And then he raised his glass in salute to all imaginary brown haired, brown-eyed girls.  
  
"It's blondes for me, I guess", Peter stated bravely.  
  
"Yes, those hair colours are very nice, but I know for a fact that James is partial to redheads", Mrs. Potter said knowingly, before winking at Sirius. He only raised an eyebrow and smirked at Remus.  
  
James spit out his pumpkin juice. Then he looked from his mother to Lily, and reddened before gulping very loudly.  
  
Lily on the other hand, had turned a perfectly embarrassing shade of pink and politely looked down into her plate.  
  
"Hair hair!" Remus said loudly and sniggered. He raised his glass, and said:  
  
"Red is definitely the best hair colour!"  
  
"Smashing! You are our sunshine Lily"; Sirius said lifting his goblet as well.  
  
He gave James a toothy grin, and made a gesture to make him say something as well.  
  
James blushed some more but raised his goblet, and said while making eye contact with Lily:  
  
"Too true, Sirius. To redheads!" He said and shot a genuinely affectionate but shy smile towards her. The boys chorused all around her.  
  
Lily thought she was going to die of embarrassment, and in front of James' mother no less.  
  
"Die. Shameful dying in front of Mrs. Potter and all, but she had to save her self, right? Redheads and seriously humiliated girls first. RIGHT? Grab all red strands of hair firmly by the hand and proceed to nearest exit. Leave all personal belongings behind, such as nerve systems, and good sense of judgement. Die. Right now", she thought as she bit her lip and buried her face in her hands.  
  
The boys started singing "For she's a jolly good redhead, for she's a jolly good redhead, for she's a jolly good redhead! Which nobody can deny!"  
  
She groaned.  
  
But her heart soared when James smiled that oh-so-endearing smile of his, and life was worth living again, at least since Mrs. Potter had retired to the living room.  
  
And she couldn't contain her smile any longer as Peter leaned over to her and whispered softly  
  
"I hear redheads are partial to tall, dark and handsome lads." he trailed off, nudging her arm and gesturing discreetly towards James who was now eating his breakfast trying to look anywhere but at Lily.  
  
"What are you trying to insinuate Peter? That I have a thing for hanky pranky boys who are too much absorbed with Quidditch to pay any proper attention to (she raised her head proudly) a Lady? James and Sirius spend more time thinking about Prof. McGonagall and her reactions to their nightly charades than they do me, I'm sure. And certainly not non- platonic thoughts at that."  
  
"Of course not. Whatever you say, Lily."  
  
Peter said it so dismissively and so secretively that she turned around sharply to face him, but he merely tipped his head to the side and lifted his eyebrows in a confirming way before standing up and leaving the room.  
  
But what was he confirming? That Sirius and James (blush) thought or talked about her? That was preposterous, they were such good friends, and honest with each other. Sigh. Why should she have to decipher every word those boys said? It was literature analysing all over again. Only worse, since her feelings were a part of it in this matter.  
  
......  
  
A/N:  
  
Well, that's finally over, I had parts of that chapter all figured out AGES ago, and it's good to get it out. Let me know what you think. Thanks to all reviewers so far!  
  
Is it too random? Should I leave something out? Should I add something? Is it dreadfully boring?  
  
I mean, I KNOW there's no plot, but I happen to appreciate fluff more than plot, even though both are a part of the bunny.  
  
Disclaimer: Motorbike name is not mine, but unfortunately I can't remember where I got it from.. If someone knows please contact me. If someone is real upset about me using it, don't hesitate to reprimand and I'll take it off.  
  
The names in Sirius' family I got from a website about star names. I chose those particular ones because they sounded like they were a part of the Black family, and they each mean something that can be a part of their character. Simple as that.  
  
J.K Rowling owns characters you recognize and some of their traits. Plotless plot is mine. 


	8. Prankstier Than Thou

* Prankstier than thou*  
  
Lily spent the rest of the day merrily conjuring party accessories with Mrs. Potter. They were chatting so womanly, that the boys felt very out of place with all that female gibbering. So they went out to have a "look" at a certain vehicle.  
  
Sirius fancied himself in love with that bike.  
  
Now, in any other prominent wizarding household the house-elves would see to the décor and preparation, but Mrs. Potter liked the finer arts of amiable gestures better, and wanted to do it herself for her husband.  
  
Lily, sentimental as always, offered to help, and soon she couldn't help but feel very much at home and comfortable with James' mother.  
  
Mrs. Potter was not exactly beautiful, but she had a graceful demeanor, and lovely coal black hair. And she was very efficient. And insinuative.  
  
"So, what do you think of my boys?" she had asked with an expression of pure mirth and know-it-all dimples.  
  
Mrs. Potter referred to Sirius and Remus as her boys as well, they lived there for quite a while during summer break she knew, and their parents were friends. Just like James called Sirius' sisters his own, since James was an only child. James had always been fond of families and the comfort that came with it. The Black's had been a part of his life for so long, they were all family to him. If not in blood, Sirius and James were brothers in spirit and soul.  
  
Surprised at her open question, Lily had stared wide-eyed at the wall she was decorating. She concentrated on a quallyflower so as not to blush.  
  
She cleared her throat. "I think they're good boys. They are really clever, even though they use it for slightly juvenile purposes . . . They require constant attention."  
  
Mrs. Potter laughed. "I think you're right, Lily."  
  
Then she looked thoughtful. She looked around and seemed as if she was straining to hear them.  
  
There was a complete calmness in the house.  
  
Too quiet.  
  
Lily suddenly felt paranoid. Mrs. Potter started to say something along the lines of "You don't suppose they-" when they heard loud commotion and banging from outside.  
  
"I knew this would happen. Oh, dear, Mrs. Almer will not be pleased. Today, of all days, Lily, you just keep on- - - doing this, and I'll be right back. Those boys. . ." Mrs. Potter muttered and left in a scurry of her skirts.  
  
Lily smiled. She just hoped this wasn't a diversionary tactic. That meant the scheme itself was quite immeasurable and terrible.  
  
She busied herself again and started humming Christmas carols to herself.  
  
*  
  
Sirius leapt across the front room in an attempt to escape whatever fury some ADULT had in store for him. Who would have thought Tazmanian Gappa Undergrowth was so--- explosive?  
  
"It's winter even."  
  
James had headed towards the living room, most probably where Mrs. Potter had last been, and where she would last think to look for them. Smart lad.  
  
"I've taught him well."  
  
Remus had escaped behind the greenhouse, and was most probably heading for a quick flight around the manor and then heading inside again.  
  
Peter had followed Sirius and then scampered into the library.  
  
"Let's see what Lily's up to. She'll want to congratulate us on a mission gone awry."  
  
*  
  
Lily was still humming when James crashed into the room. Literally.  
  
He went straight into a table and managed to knock almost every item on it. A very heavy book landed on his foot, and a vase broke under the weight of another.  
  
He swore loudly and gripped his foot. Then he scowled at the offending book and threw it childishly away.  
  
He looked up very sheepishly when Lily giggled. Then he flushed and grinned.  
  
Lily was still laughing when she spoke. "Oh, you're in trouble now. Your mother's in a whirl. You'll be dusting the library any moment."  
  
He snorted. "S'not my fault", he said, lifting his head proudly.  
  
Lily had stopped laughing and went to help him up from the floor. He took her offered hand and stood up. He looked wistfully down at their hands, and met her eyes.  
  
Her expression changed from a slight gloating to almost heartbreakingly longing.  
  
And then she blushed just a hint, before loosening her hold and letting go of his hands.  
  
He sighed, and raked his other hand through his hair.  
  
She smiled at him, and turned to charm a Bubble Box behind her.  
  
"Lily, I-" he didn't know what he wanted to say, but he sure as hell knew he wanted to say something. Was he the only one who felt this burden on his chest?  
  
She turned around to face him again, and he gulped. He opened his mouth, but then Sirius barged in, panting hard.  
  
Lily kept her gaze at James for a while, but seeing he wasn't going to say anything right now she turned to Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, you're incorrigible."  
  
He merely grinned smugly and said:  
  
"I just KNOW that's a muggle term for "sexy"."  
  
When Lily rolled her eyes and let them rest on James, Sirius still winking his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"When are Chara and Aludra arriving?" she asked James.  
  
"Fairly soon, I guess. They wanted to check the guest list with Mum, gossip and all that. Why? Already anxious to get away from us lads?" he cheeked.  
  
"No. But I am getting a little tired of Sirius' attitude. 'Mr. Prankstier than thou' gets on my nerves."  
  
"Sure I do. It's called sex appeal. Some girls just can't handle it sometimes." Sirius made tutting noises.  
  
Lily smiled wearily. Sirius wasn't that cocky around girls, he was a little insecure around them still, but around James and Remus he joked around, and he tried to make Lily feel a bit more appreciated in an immature boyish kind of way. Like wolf-whistling at her.  
  
James was still quiet, looking at Lily pensively. He wanted to ask her if they could talk somewhere more privately, so James could hint a bit more about his feelings, and explain that disastrous conversation at breakfast that morning. Maybe he would ask her to save a dance for him tonight. Although she probably would dance with him anyway, since he was a friend and a host.  
  
Compulsory dance.  
  
Not because she . . . "Likes me".. No.  
  
He looked out the window and shuffled his feet.  
  
"Always so bloody nervous around her. Wish I knew what to do."  
  
Lily was singing again.  
  
She had a very lovely voice, sweet and soothing. She didn't have a strong set of pipes, she was no opera singer, but he felt all happy and mushy even when she hummed.  
  
"Talk about merry and bright. She lights this place up like a Christmas tree. I never felt so conscious of breathing before. I have to concentrate to remember to take each breath. Coherent speech will be out of the question then." James thought.  
  
Sirius was trying to talk to him, James realised. He mentally fell out of the clouds, and landed heavily on a broom. Quidditch had come home with him for Christmas it seemed, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all thrilled about the upcoming match.  
  
Lily smiled at them, going on about some chaser's ability to fix a score.  
  
If they continued talking in such a pleasing manner, Mrs. Potter would reprimand the neighbour's poltergeist instead of her own boys.  
  
Surely.  
  
Mrs. Potter was an avid Quidditch fan. She almost married an Appleby Arrow player. Before falling madly in love with his brother of course.  
  
Lily didn't see any harm in that. After all, Mr. Potter Senior was just as handsome as Mr. Potter Junior.  
  
If only the younger would come to his senses and make the first step. Soon.  
  
"Tonight, mayhaps?"  
  
* * * A/N: Moving ever so slowly on with the story. Tune in tomorrow!  
  
Not.  
  
Birthday/New Year's Party coming up in the next chapter, and rest assured I will not describe her dress in fervent details. I hate that. They didn't even HAVE high-split, short skirt, criss-crossed back, glitter sandals and delicate tendrils in the seventies.  
  
Ugh, the mental picture.  
  
Some of the Ff's on the net have Yule Balls planned out for the sole purpose of dressing people up. I never get to use my IMAGINATION the chapters are so descriptive.  
  
Thanks ever so to all reviewers, I even got a challenge! I might answer it. The rules were messed up, but I think I got the gist of it. Some even think there is a plot to this story after all. Hmm. Odd, that.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns the universe. I own myself and whatever smidgen of a plot you THINK you can find in here. Look between the lines. There, yes.  
  
Tazmanian Gappa Undergrowth: Made up. No explanation. Just a two-second glimpse of brilliance if you please.  
  
Quallyflower: also sheer greatness.  
  
~*TTFN, your FNBF 


End file.
